A Little Bird Told Me
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Kanda gets pissed and goes to a park to relax, and ends up hearing Allen make a confession of love for Kanda to his cockateel Timcanpy instead. Yullen Week submission #5: Playground


Can I get a tipped beer for Dschin! Dschin! Dschingis KHAN! There is so much fluff in this....I don't even know. Just...be careful. And don't drive after.

Rated for the f-bomb. D8

Disclaimer: I once had a choice: to own -Man or Brandon Boyd. What the hell do you THINK I chose?

* * *

In the back of his mind, Kanda really did think his leather pants made him somewhat badass. His stepfather and stepbrothers, however, were onto the impression that Kanda was hoping for a 70's comeback. Constantly, day after day, Kanda heard the same jokes.

"Once a Jet always a Jet, eh Kanda?" grinned Chaoji stupidly.

"That movie was made in the 60's you moron." Kanda retorted before slamming his fist into the fatso's face. Or--

"Ah shit. Could you pick that up for me? Or are your pants too tight Sandy?" Marie raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Coming from someone named _Marie_." Kanda bit out, throwing his book at him. And of course--

"Yuu my dear boy, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me a few names of good bands from the 70's? I struck up a delightful conversation with a musical artist the other day and was hoping to impress her with--"

"You old fart, weren't you like 50 during that time?...U2 is always a good start." he stated begrudgingly before locking himself in his room.

He'd gotten used to it after a time, but it still bugged the hell out of him, and during the times he particularly felt like hurling his family out the window, he would slam the door hard enough to cause the foundation to shake and walk to the Communal Park.

It was a fairly decent place--small but effective. Kids loved the monkey bars and were constantly lead away crying by coddling parents from the bruises and scrapes coming from nasty falls. The stupid rocking horses had almost all the original paint on them, and save for some old gum attached to the sides of the handles, they were pretty clean-looking. The sideways tire was always a crowd-pleaser and typically the place where kids would unfold their sanitizer operas.

While Kanda also tired of hearing screaming children and gossiping mothers, this was one place he could stand simply for the fresh air and the scent of freshly cut grass, with the slight undertone of pine trees. At night, it became Kanda's haven of sorts, and before long he began visiting the place just for the hell of it--a nightly ritual Kanda considered his meditation session.

It was on one of these 'just for the hell of it' nights that Kanda noticed the placing of the park. Just to the side of the playground stood a row of houses: small but decent. Most were covered with foliage and weeds, probably for the sake of privacy when one child got brave enough to climb over the fence to retrieve a lost ball. Kanda had never noticed before--probably because he truly didn't care enough to even open his eyes half the time he was there--until that night.

He was particularly peeved that night because some snot-nosed kid decided it would be funny to pee down the slide, so Kanda couldn't sit in his usual hiding place inside. He grabbed the nearest bench and took in a deep breath, admiring the puff of air that followed as he exhaled into the cold night. Grateful for the soft in-lining in his leather pants and zipping up his jacket, Kanda stared out at the night sky and closed his eyes.

Darkness filled his vision and Kanda was as content as he could ever get. But then black turned to orange, flickering between the colors like a halloween show. Kanda scoffed and opened his eyes, taking notice of the house to his right, just along the tree line. He squinted, watching the same light go on and off, on and off. Kanda growled something unintelligent and headed over, ready to tell the jackass to shut off the damn lights already--it was nearly midnight.

He hopped up on the fence and glanced inside.

There was a boy, struggling to put a light into its socket. Kanda almost slapped his face at the stupidity of it all--putting in a light bulb with the electricity on--but finally the light was in and the boy put his hands on his hips, satisfied. Kanda didn't ignore the fact he was dressed in an apron and a very stupid-looking pink bandana.

"Moron." Kanda muttered to himself, preparing to jump down and head back to his bench. But then the boy took off the headband and Kanda did a double take.

White hair?

The boy's lips began to move, and Kanda strained his ears to hear. He looked around, vaguely checking to make sure no one else was watching _him_ and jumped the fence with practiced dexterity. Stereotypes weren't always not backed up.

He was almost surprised with himself--he hardly ever cared enough to go through any trouble for something like this, much less someone, but that goddamn gleaming white head just _intrigued_ him. He couldn't just _not_ find out who this kid was.

Probably a circus freak, Kanda thought idly to himself.

Kanda made his way through the brush and thicket that terrorized the backyard--good Lord didn't they own a lawn mower?--and slipped up to the window, ducking down and watching from the dark.

"Well what do you know? It _can_ be done without electrocuting yourself. Pretty cool, huh Tim?" Kanda heard a chirp from the room glanced around quickly. He spotted a small birdcage hanging from the corner of the room, with a small cockateel inside. It spotted Kanda as well and Kanda ducked his head down when the first obnoxious warning chirp sounded.

"What is it, Timcanpy?" the boy asked, coming over to the cage with a worried expression. The bird fluttered about and squawked its indignation at being spied on, but his master didn't seem to comprehend. "Hungry?" The bird gave up and gave one last hiss before becoming silent. "Well, I sure am. I hope Cross brings home some money tonight. I sure could eat a whole cow if I had one!" he smiled and laughed jovially, and Kanda quirked an eyebrow. Was this kid being fed?

"I'm so tired. All that homework was so pointless. I'll never get science--thank goodness Lavi is such a good tutor...if a bit unconventional." the boy rambled on.

Lavi...Kanda knew that guy. What a dumbass. Apparently just because Kanda _didn't_ punch his face in when Lavi first introduced himself, he thought himself Kanda's best friend and made a point to tell everyone in school. Kanda tried to make up for it by shoving the guy left and right whenever he showed up around him but that guy took hints like a Christmas elf stole money--which was to say it was inconceivable. Just when Kanda was about to leave--his pants were getting dirty and nothing was going on here, what _had_ he been thinking?--the next line caught his interest.

"I saw Kanda Yuu today."

....What _about_ him? Kanda wanted to know.

"He's...wow, he's really something."

Kanda sat right back down on the dirt, not caring about his pants anymore. He'd just take a fifty from the geezer's wallet.

"I mean, I know it's stupid Tim, but I can't really do anything about it any more. I think...I think I'm _in love_ with him Tim." a laugh. "How silly, right?"

Kanda heard a squawk and another laugh and he leaned back against the house. This kid..._liked_ him? This kid _loved_ him? Did he know this kid? Had they met before? Was he in the same grade? If so how did he not see a kid with white hair? Kanda ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, still completely baffled at the thought someone..._loved_...him.

Kanda wasn't exactly your stuffed bear full of hugs and cuddles. That was Lavi. Kanda was the type of guy you loved to hate, the kind of guy that graded on your nerves with every 'tch' and chin tilting he made at you. You hated Kanda and Kanda hated you. It was the circle of life--or social life anyway.

"He's so beautiful Tim. And _smart_. He doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks of him either! I don't want to be him or anything, no..." there was a pause and a small squeak from the corner of the room. "I just admire him." the boy sighed. "I don't know if I could ever handle meeting him though. I know it would spoil everything. Him and his temper--we wouldn't get along even if fate wished it."

Why was that? Kanda wanted to ask.

"We're just so different, he and I. I would get so nervous and defensive. I would want him to like me so much I would just end up wishing for his attention and notice and then--well, I'd make an ass of myself I'm sure. No, it's better this way. I'm grateful Tim, for what I have." Kanda heard cloth against cloth and dared to move his head to look back into the room. What he saw nearly made him jump. The boy began to undress himself and Kanda bolted out from his hiding place back into the bushes. He hopped the fence faster than lightning and ran all the way home--more freaked out about his freaking out than anything else.

The boy in the room heard a slight bang from the outside and ran to the window. "What on earth?" he voiced and looked out into his messy backyard. He saw only a figure's head from behind his fence and the sound of rushing feet--away from his home. "That was strange." he said, worriedly. "I hope they didn't hear anything. Wouldn't that be awful Tim?" Timcanpy chirped half-heartedly and the boy shrugged.

It was probably no big deal.

-----

Unable to concentrate, Kanda leaned back into his seat and flipped his pencil back and forth through his fingers. Normally he was a very attentive student, but today he just didn't have it in him to swallow the boring exercises and motivational posters that surrounded the classroom without choking. He looked to the clock and grumbled in his seat. Only five minutes, but while his geography teacher was rambling on and on about igneous rocks Kanda wanted to shout out obscenities and shock his teacher to the point where his stupid glasses broke in so many pieces they would be unable to repair them.

Kanda pinched the back of his neck and growled. He nearly jumped out of his seat when hot breath came from behind him and whispered oh-so-subtly in his ear.

"What's wrong Yuu-darling?"

"Shut the fuck up." Kanda responded, stretching out his mouth and speaking quietly, not wanting the teacher to hear. Whenever the teacher looked at Kanda it made him want to deck him--he couldn't say why.

"I'm only concerned~!" He could feel Lavi smiling on the back of his neck. Probably because the jackass's lips were _on_ his neck.

"Back the _fuck_ away before I kill you." Kanda promised. Lavi sniffed and backed off, the bell ringing right on cue.

"Geez," Lavi grinned, leaning back in his seat obnoxiously as Kanda stood and kicked the desk away from him slightly. "So touchy today."

"You're the only freak that's _touchy_ today."

"Play on words! Yuu made a play on words!"

"Fuck you douche-bag."

"Yuu, that was _so_ sexist."

"And I give a shit why?"

"Touché, my friend. Touché."

"Piss off." Kanda rolled his eyes and began walking out of the room--quickly. It was lunch time and Kanda wanted to make sure he was out of there before the stupid freshmen plagued the halls like badly computer generated bacteria in a Mr Clean commercial.

Kanda skipped out to the parking lot--well not skipped, more like gracefully jogged--and sat in his car. He never bothered staying for lunch anyway, though he wasn't going home either. For the most part, Kanda merely sat in his car and waited for the lunch break to end. He didn't like eating in front of his peers--because they always sat too goddamn close to him--and so he usually waited until after school to eat his meal. It was only a few hours anyway.

Kanda brought out his homework from the previous class and began working on it, when something smacked his passenger side window. Lavi's face was plastered on the glass and his big goofy smile was half the size of his face.

"Hi Yuu!"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"How do you know I'm calling you by your name? Maybe I'm using second person singular, ever think of that?" Lavi's voice was muffled but dumbass' voices tended to cross over no problem--as was the case with Lavi.

"Either way SHUT UP!" Kanda shouted, turning away once more.

The door handle jiggled.

"Can ya let me in?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Try again Urkel." Kanda said, not even looking up from his book.

"...Please?"

"Will you _shut up_ if I do?" Lavi nodded his head furiously, eyes wide with innocence and lips pursed. Kanda growled, knowing he would regret it and unlocked the door. "Now what the fuck is the answer to this question?"

"82." Lavi said.

"Loser, this is history!"

"I know." Lavi smiled. Kanda looked down to the question again and reread it--1882 was the right answer.

"Hmph." Kanda said, scribbling down the answer and moving onto the next one. About ten minutes passed before Lavi stretched out and yawned.

"So really? This is what you do during lunch?" he asked, scratching his belly.

"No talking dimwit."

Lavi frowned. "What else you got?"

"Science...and shut up."

"I can help you with science."

"You can go tutor your dumb freshmen, but I don't need your help."

Lavi gasped. "Yuu? You learned something about me without asking me? I'm _touched_." Kanda cursed himself for his slip and concentrated on his book. Goddamn ethers. Chemical compounds annoyed the shit out of him. "So how'd you know? How'd you know?" Lavi jumped up and down in his seat, causing the car to bounce awfully and Kanda was near busting a fuse.

"Asshole I'm trying to study!"

"Tell me tell me tell me!" Lavi chanted like an attention-starved puppy.

"Shut up!"

"Oh!"

"Oh? What the fuck 'oh'?"

"I gotta go."

"Huh?"

"You complaining?"

"Not on your life Laura."

"Okay. Toodles!" Lavi gave a fake girly giggle and hopped out of the car and away from the lot. Kanda's eyes barely followed him and he retreated back to his book--before he realized something. His eyes shot up again and followed the trail Lavi was taking. Lavi's red hair bounced on his head and waved in the breeze, and Kanda rolled his eyes as he saw the back of his bandana read 'Tramp'. Relocating his vision, Kanda looked where Lavi was headed.

There on the outskirts of the parking lot in front of the stairs stood an awkward freshman--a freshman purely for the reason he _was_ awkwardly standing there--with white hair.

Click.

Kanda dove into the recesses of his car, scrounging around the back for something--_anything_--that he could pass as belonging to Lavi. He found an old Milky Way bar and mentally shrugged. Daisya's probably. He grabbed it and ran out of the car, making sure not to look eager or something stupid like that. Lavi was talking amiably with the young boy, who was laughing and smiling genially. Lavi laughed as he leaned against the stair railing and Kanda came just in time to catch him off guard and kick him to the ground.

"Whoa! Bitch who the--oh, hi doll."

"Jackass." Kanda retorted. "Don't leave shit in my car." he threw the candy bar at the redhead, who looked questioningly at the bar--not recognizing it as his--but then shrugged and stuck it in his pocket happily. He jumped up and gave Kanda a big smile.

But Kanda wasn't looking at him. Kanda was looking down at the short, and slightly hesitant, freshman.

"What the fuck are _you_ looking at?" Kanda asked harshly.

"H-hello." the young boy said. Kanda took a closer look at the scar on his forehead, and had to admit to himself in the recesses of his mind it looked...not bad.

"_And?_" Kanda asked, waiting for an apology.

The young boy looked at him with a stupefied expression, obviously not knowing what he wanted. "Como Éstàs?"

Who the fuck could _respond_ to that?

Kanda's face fell considerably and Lavi burst out laughing. "DUDE! That was _awesome!_ You totally made Yuu speechless!"

"Shut the hell up." Kanda said, though deflated. He placed his angry face back on and looked down on the white haired boy. "Stupid runt." he scoffed.

The boy blushed, whether from anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell, his eyes becoming considerably more alive.

"Well beg pardon." he said sarcastically, if a bit quietly.

"Che. Not worth my time." Kanda said, and meant it. Just as he began walking away Lavi pulled him back into the circle.

"No wait man--oh man! that was great--don't leave. You gotta know his name at least." Kanda raised his eyebrow and scoffed, but didn't fight him. "Like I care."

"Of course you don't." Lavi said. "This is Allen Walker. I tutor him in science, but you already knew that didn't you?" Kanda whipped his head around so fast his hair almost gave him whiplash. Lavi was grinning quite deviously and had that stupid I-know-that-you-know-something-and-know-I'm-going-to-stick-my-nose-in-your-business-until-I-figure-out-what-it-is look plastered over his ugly mug.

Kanda _hated_ that look.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Tch."

"Hmm." Lavi hummed, satisfied. "Allen and I were just about to get something to eat--wanna come with?"

"Over my dead body." Kanda sniffed.

"Okay." Lavi smiled. "Have it your way. Later."

"Bye." Allen said, not as sincerely as Lavi. Kanda stared down on him, scrutinizing his every move. His clothes were too baggy, but it seemed not as if it were by choice. He had a nice dress shirt that looked like it'd been in the wash too many times and pants that had more than a few holes and patches in them. Kanda _would_ have assumed the kid belonged to the circus if he hadn't had such a pretty face. Baby fat still clung to the edges of his cheeks and his nose was petite, slightly tipped up. He had pink puckered lips that should belong to a Diva, but his eyes were the real noticeable aspect of him. They took up half his face they were so big, and were a clear color grey; no stupid blue or generic brown, but a nice calm grey.

Not that Kanda particularly noticed. They were just there. Kanda gave one last scoff before turning on his heel and heading back to his car. He resisted the urge-not-urge to turn around again and see if the kid was still looking, and managed to get to his car without one backwards glance. He slammed the door and stared at the place they'd been standing. No one was there. Kanda slammed his fist on the dashboard in frustration and leaned back his seat. He closed his eyes and willed away the thoughts of the stupid freshman.

Goddammit, just because that kid was infatuated with him was nothing to get out of sorts over. Kanda sighed and put his hands behind his head. He'd forget about him by the end of the day, he was sure.

-----

Kanda had forgotten about the park.

He was still unwilling to sit in the slide because of the urine incident, so he found himself sitting on the same bench as last time, _not_ thinking about dumb freshman who took Spanish and Science. Everyone took that shit. Kanda breathed out the cold from his mouth, imagining it was a cigarette that would placate his nerves. Not that he needed placating. He was just pissed in general, as per usual.

Yeah, exactly.

Kanda looked straight ahead at no particular thing, just looking out at the expanse of grass that covered the field. He wondered how much they actually _paid_ some sucker to mow that. _He wondered if the runt had a job_.

He stomped his feet on the bench to keep the cold away and blew out an irritated breath--again. The sky was clear and the stars shone bright. There were a lot of them, Kanda noticed irritably. They flickered constantly, almost like a light bulb--_being screwed in while the electricity was stupidly on by--_and whiter--_like some midget freshman whose name he knew was--_compared to the dark night sky_._

Kanda shoved his hands in his pockets and began to grind his teeth unconsciously. He was bored. Tonight the park just didn't seem to have that calming effect on him, and he was antsy.

_....He wondered what A--...that _bean sprout _was doing._

"Goddamn." Kanda said quietly. He shifted his eyes over to _that_ house and scowled.

He was _bored_.

Without really thinking he lifted himself from his seat. He walked quickly to the other side of the park, to the tree line and hopped the fence of the house fourth from the left. He wasn't looking for anyone specific, and he definitely wasn't thinking not-specific-person was even awake, it being past midnight, he only did it because _there was nothing else to do_.

So fuck off conscience.

Kanda wrestled through the pompous bush, earning himself a few cuts and grumbling to himself about responsibility and needing only a 'goddamn chainsaw'. He ducked down and crawled to sit beneath the window.

It was a nice spot, so what?

Kanda sat there and did nothing in particular. His shoulders were tensed for some unknown reason, but not in a bad way. It almost felt like...anticipation. It's not that he cared about the kid he was merely..._weirded out_ about the whole thing. He'd never really considered love as an option in his future, and since he pretty much radiated off that message, it shook his foundation when it went ignored. That's what his rationality was telling him, and that was the only part of his brain Kanda really paid attention to.

That and his violent streak.

Kanda's legs backed up suddenly when he heard something click. A light went on and he heard a loud yawn. He ducked down lower beneath the window, refusing to turn around and instead chose to glare down an undeserving patch of grass.

"Oh man Tim, I'm beat." a light voice said wearily. Kanda quietly shuffled in his seat and waited irritably. There was a small laugh before the voice continued. "Hey Tim, guess what?"

A chirp sounded, which annoyed Kanda. The thought of talking to birds and them responding bothered him--needless to say he despised all pirate movies.

"I actually _met_ Kanda Yuu today. I know!" a whapping sound came from the room and Kanda assumed it to be the dumbass bird. "And it wasn't even that bad! I mean, granted I made myself look like an idiot by asking him how he was in Spanish--" Kanda snorted his agreement and brought one leg down while he leaned one arm against his knee. "--but really Tim, it could have been much worse. Then Lavi and I got some lunch and told me everything there is to know about the guy!"

Kanda frowned, not liking where this new stalker-like approach was going. Fucking Lavi, probably encouraging the whole thing. It would be the cherry on his damn cake if he turned Kanda gay--wait, where the fuck did _that _come from?

"It was nice. Lavi's a great guy. It's really too bad about that crush he's sporting for the Principal's sister, Lenalee. What a shame." He heard Allen sigh and Kanda rolled his eyes, scratching his neck. Like he cared what shit that dumbass got himself into. "But anyway, it's sad, Tim. Apparently Kanda's mother died in a traffic accident when he was much younger. He lives with three brothers and his father." Kanda was about to make his presence known and protest angrily that the _hell_ he was related to those freaks when luckily Allen clarified. "All from the marriage however--he was an only child of his mother's." Kanda heard clothing shifting and he slumped downward, concentrating more on the words. Suddenly he was feeling kind of tired.

The bird chirped and Allen laughed. "Yeah, I know you think I have a one-track-mind. But sometimes it's nice to think about something nice rather than all the other things going on. Keeps me walking strong." Allen yawned again, and Kanda covered his mouth, trying to will away the contagiousness of his act. "Work was killer. Tyki Mick almost got something from me. I better get to practicing more--I'll lose my game." Kanda mentally shrugged at the remark. So the kid did work--what he did however...sounded like he was some kind of gambler.

Che, as if, Kanda scoffed. Like some brain-dead kid like that would be able to win a good game of poker.

"Well, I'm off to bed Tim. See you in the morning." The light went off and the door shut closed. Kanda sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, really tired now and only wanting to crash right here and sleep.

But what the hell had that kid been going on about anyway...liking him, something so ridiculous...caring about Lavi...he wondered who Tyki Mick was....

Just as Kanda was about to take a nice slumber in the rocky dirt below the window, he heard a small hiss coming from the recesses of the room. Kanda opened his eyes and turned around, grimacing as a pair of small beady eyes looked at him straight on. That damn bird was hissing at him. Kanda growled back and the bird chirped loudly. He jumped and ran towards the wall, energy back long enough to save his ass from getting caught.

Kanda hopped the fence once more and ran home, and irritatingly Kanda had a nagging feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he'd do this.

-----

The park's playground no longer did anything for him. Every time he was there the crickets were too loud or the stars were too bright or it was too damn quiet or too damn dark, and Kanda began feeling irked.

Now just where was he supposed to go when he needed peace?

Slowly his thoughts were being jerked in one direction where the ground was rocky yet soft, shielded by overgrown weeds from the annoying stars, was never too quiet and never too dark. And just as slowly, Kanda began visiting that place more often.

Either the brat was deaf or just plain dumb, because several times Kanda felt as though he should have been caught. Once when the fucking bird screeched so loud Kanda jumped and hit his head on the window sill from shock, and another when he'd vocally cursed out, "Jesus!" when a bug had crawled its way down his shirt.

It got to the point he was so confident he would never be noticed he even made comments aloud about his conversations, albeit quietly.

"The school's cook, Jerry, is amazing Tim," Allen gushed. "Today I had everything on the menu and he made it all for me!"

"Dumb gluttonous freak." Kanda whispered.

"Another math test tomorrow. I hope I do well. It's getting to the point where I can hardly study anymore, I'm so busy."

"Tch, You don't have to study for Lott's class--dumbass teacher'll let you take home the goddamn thing if you beg her enough."

"Sometimes I really wonder what Lavi's thinking. Sometimes it seems as though he's thinking really hard, but then just smiles and says something completely off guard. I don't know what to make of him sometimes."

"Don't even try to understand a freak's logic. You'll end up empathizing."

And so on.

It was sometime in March now, about two months after Kanda's first visit, and the air was much warmer now. Kanda began noticing Allen more at school--his backpack was too damn big, and he was going to fall over and break his neck one day--but for the most part kept his distance. He never brought himself closer to Allen than necessary, and really the only time they were in contact was if Lavi happened to be involved (seeing as he was constantly leaving candy bars in Kanda's car).

Kanda would come and start a fight, Allen would end the fight, and that was that until the next time they met.

Well, for Allen anyways.

Kanda would come to see him later that night--well, not _him_, he just liked the whatever-the-fuck-atmosphere the house had--and sit below the back window, mumbling and grumbling his responses to Allen's small talk with what appeared to be the only other resident in the house.

"Hey Tim, maybe I should just let the whole Kanda thing go." Allen sighed. Kanda had nothing to say at that, and merely paid closer attention. "It's not like anything will ever come of it, and this is turning out to be something more than some old crush."

Kanda raised his eyebrows, but still made no comment. It didn't matter to him, because it wasn't like he _cared_ or anything. Kanda closed his eyes and nodded his head once at his previous thought, but froze when footsteps began nearing the window. "It's getting warm Tim, I think I'll just open the window." Allen said and Kanda didn't really know what to do. Should he duck down more? Would that matter? Could he run for the bushes in time? Could he--

--....Tch.

Allen opened the window and smiled at the fresh breeze that wafted in. Noticing something large and black below the window sill, he looked down curiously, finding that the big black thing was actually the top of a head.

Kanda's head.

"K-Kanda?" Allen stuttered nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up." he replied tersely, determined not to look the fool in this situation. "I'm comfortable."

"H-How long have you been here?" Allen asked, reaching a point of puzzlement where he was almost unable to understand anything.

"That's none of your goddamn business." Kanda snapped.

"Wh--? I think I have a right to know considering you're in _my backyard!_" Allen retorted angrily.

"Tch."

Allen's face grew red from anger. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Kanda, please, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know about your stalker-like obsession with me."

Allen held his breath and grew redder for another reason. "Well with the fact that you've been coming to _my_ house, who's the real stalker?" he snapped peevishly.

"...Tch."

"Kan_da!_" Allen shouted, having it up to his ears with his obnoxious holier-than-thou attitude. Kanda stood up and brushed off his leather pants. He stood to his full height and looked down on the younger boy, and Allen cursed himself for feeling somehow inferior and weak in the knees.

"What?" Allen gulped and said nothing. He merely glared at Kanda and hoped he would say something else. Kanda narrowed his eyes and scoffed, done waiting. "Waste of time." Kanda clicked his tongue and began walking away. Allen felt as though he'd lost a particular moment, and was considerably deflated.

"K-Kanda!" Allen shouted.

But Kanda was already gone.

-----

One month later and Kanda found himself nearly having a conniption every twenty seconds. He was very irritable. No longer having the park to go to, nor that _other_ place. Everyone had to back away a few feet after they said something to him and hope that it was enough to keep out of range of his flying fists. No one knew exactly what had happened--they only knew not to get too involved.

Allen as well at that time was feeling out of sorts. His smile was a bit stressed, and admittedly some of the excitement from Lavi's appearances lost their zeal due to the doubtful appearance of another. His mood was down and everyone was worried about him--even Jerry didn't mind working extra hard in order to give him an extra serving of everything.

Kanda was pissed and Allen was sad--and only Lavi could figure out the two had something to do with each other.

"So what's the deal Allen?" Lavi asked one day, when Allen couldn't even concentrate enough to remember what an atom was.

"Nothing Lavi." Allen sighed drearily and Lavi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Just tell me what Yuu did."

"It has nothing to do with _him_."

"Liar."

"It's _nothing_ Lavi."

"Okay, then what's a molecule?" Lavi asked, eyebrows raised. Allen opened his mouth to answer--he knew the answer he _did_--when nothing came out. It slowly creaked shut, and once closed, Allen slumped down in his seat with his face in the crook of his elbow. What a failure. "Would you tell me? I'm even making all this effort to care and what-not about you. The extra minutes that'll add to my paycheck don't even matter."

"You're not getting paid." Allen said, somewhat confused.

"Well no--all the more reason for my sincerity."

Allen nodded his complacence reluctantly. "It's...well...it's kind of embarrassing."

"Did you have a wet dream about him?" Lavi asked, a trace misgiving in his voice. "Because if that's the case--never mind."

"No!" Allen slammed his hands on the desk, glowing red with embarrassment. "Nothing like that...you know I like him right?" Allen said, blush still in place while his eyes gave that 'no duh' look.

"No, duh." Lavi answered for him, this time rolling his eyes.

"Well...He...I wonder if he might like me too." Allen said hesitantly.

Lavi's eyes bulged open and he actually sat up straight in his seat. "Like, get out girlfriend!"

"I'm serious Lavi! He's been sitting outside my window listening to my conversations!"

Lavi stopped, looking at Allen curiously. "...No shit?"

"Yes! I'm not sure how long...but anyway, I caught him about a month ago and...--"

"You mean Kanda Yuu has actually been _stalking _your ass?"

"Well, not quite literally."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

Lavi stared at Allen a long time, his one good eye narrowed. His bit on his lip slowly and frowned slightly. Allen quickly became embarrassed and awkward under the stare, and finally it just plain wigged him out.

"What?" He asked nervously.

Lavi stared at him some more. "...Nuh-_uh_." he stated, disbelieving.

Allen slammed his science book shut, fed up. "Fine! You wanted to know and you know, and if you want to believe me or not then that is your deal, but I'm done!" He stood to leave in a moment of teenage drama but was held down by Lavi.

"Alright fine, I believe you." Lavi assured him. "It's just Yuu for God's sake. It's not exactly the easiest thing to take in, get me?" Allen nodded one eyebrow raised, definitely empathizing. "Well, okay, have you talked to him?"

Allen shook his head. "Not since I caught him."

"So what happened?" Allen relayed all the details and Lavi sighed when the conclusion was stated. "Damn, you dug yourself a hole there Stanley." Lavi bit his finger and looked across the room, deep in thought. "Maybe you should just talk with him? You know, from like, a really safe distance?"

"Ugh, it'll be so awkward."

"Wearing a bullet proof vest and very far away from anything flammable. Do you have insurance?"

Allen shook his head.

"I'd get some insurance." Lavi nodded. "And some pepper spray. It won't stop him but it'll slow him down."

"Thanks Lavi." Allen sighed, feeling somewhat relieved and at the same time stuck with an entirely different burden. Lavi continued to advise Allen with safety precautions as Allen fiddled with his gloves. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

-----

Kanda kicked the ground harder than his toe would have liked and muttered a few curses. He didn't care about anything right now, he just needed some goddamn alone time. And if he had to go back to the park for it, then shit, he'd _do_ it.

His mood had reached an all time killing spree and lashed out to anyone that called themselves alive. Or not alive. Existing, would be the word. Kanda jumped onto the bench and lay down, facing the stars. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air, hoping the cold night air would paralyze him so he wouldn't have to wake up in the morning and deal with anymore stupid people. He lay there for a few minutes, willing his brain to freeze so he'd never think another irritating thought again.

But soon after, his back started hurting. He grumbled and turned over on his side, back to the world.

Well that was uncomfortable too. Again, Kanda flipped over onto his left side.

What the _hell_ was that sticking into his back?

Kanda growled out loud, fed up and officially P. at everything that dared to have a name, and slammed his fist into the bench. He threw himself down on his back again and faced the stupid stars, having nothing better to do. His eyes came up to meet something else.

"K-Kanda?" Allen panted, teeth chattering and he seemed to be out of breath.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

Allen smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "H...hi."

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked, quietly, but rudely.

"L-Lavi said you come here sometimes..." Allen trailed off, biting his lip and looking everywhere but at the young man below him. "I-I--"

"Quit stuttering like a moron." Kanda said, moving to sit up. He sat in the middle of the bench--not that he was making room for anyone. If anything he wanted to get farther away from the white-haired nut.

Allen pouted, lower lip tiny and sticking out like a small bubble of gum. "How rude." he said, voice dropping a bit and sounding more like the annoying bean sprout Kanda knew. "I just wanted...to...." Allen swallowed air rather than saliva and rubbed his nose--already numb from the cold. "I wanted..."

"Just shut up." Kanda demanded, hands in his pockets and nose up.

Allen stomped his foot, to which Kanda raised an eyebrow at. "Would you listen!? I'm trying to say--"

"And _I'm _telling you to _can it_. I don't care." Kanda replied, hardly looking in Allen's direction. Allen stared at him, angry and hurt. His throat constricted and Allen held his breath and pinched his arm discreetly, not wanting to do anything embarrassing, like start crying from anger.

"Fine." he said shortly. He didn't trust himself to say anything else. He turned on his heel and headed over to his house, opting to go in the correct way and not hop any fences. Kanda watched him go and ignored the heat in his chest.

It was merely a reaction to the cold.

-----

Allen slammed his door and flipped on the light.

"Dammit Tim, he's so frustrating! I couldn't even apologize! Why should I even apologize anyway?! He was trespassing on my property!" He threw his jacket on the ground and opened the dresser drawers harshly. "It's bad enough I had to fall in love with _him_, but really, he won't even let me apologize?!" Allen slammed the drawer shut and sat on the floor, cold and exhausted. "Does he despise me so much?" he whispered. He dropped his head to his knees and held them, tightly closing his eyes and wishing the hurt would just go away. Allen's eyes began tearing up and Allen sniffled weakly, really wanting to get his moping done and over with. And just when he was about to let it all out, there was a slight rustle at the window.

"Tch. Stupid." he heard someone whisper. Quickly he rubbed his eyes clear of tears and sniffled one last time. He walked to the window, pulling it open and hesitantly sticking his head out.

He frowned. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, if somewhat deflated.

"What's it look like?" Kanda retorted angrily. Face tilting up to meet his gaze. Allen looked down, still angry and insulted, and prepared to dish out some choice words to his _former_ crush. But when he looked down and saw Kanda's flushed cheeks, chest panting and intense glare, he wondered just how quickly Kanda had run to his house to beat him there.

He also thought the sky had nothing on the blue Kanda's eyes sported. Allen barely retained a grin before taking in a deep breath of the night air. It didn't seem so cold anymore, and didn't seem so burdensome. He welcomed the air and then let it go in one burst. He leaned down and brought his head below the window, quickly catching Kanda's lips in a kiss. Kanda took near no time to respond and dug his fingernails into Allen's scalp roughly, though not painfully.

Allen sighed and came up for some air, grinning like an idiot, which Kanda immediately brought to notice.

"You look like an idiot."

Allen continued to smile.

"So do you."

"Che."

Allen laughed and hopped up onto the window sill.

"Freak, what are you doing?" Kanda asked.

"Settling down. And it's not nice to call other people 'freaks' Kanda."

"And I give a damn." he sniffed ironically.

Allen laughed, but there seemed to be a curious edge to it. "You know, maybe if you did care a little more, people would stop teasing you about your leather pants."

"You really want to say that?" Kanda warned.

"And why shouldn't I? It's a free country after all."

"I thought I made it clear I don't give a shi--" Suddenly the door burst open and a red-haired one-eyed man walked in.

Only it wasn't Lavi.

"C-Cross?" Allen asked incredulously, mouth gaping and eyes wider than space saucers.

"Yeah, me, whoo-hoo." the man droned, lighting a cigarette. "Who the hell is your girlfriend? What's with the deep voice, Piper Laurie?"

"Who the fuck did he call a _girl_?" Kanda growled, hackles rising.

"Huh. It's a dude. Well fuck me shorty." the man said, letting out an impressive ring of smoke.

"I thought you left?!" Allen butted in.

"I _did_ stupid. Now I'm back." Cross narrowed his eyes at Allen, irritated. He nodded in the direction of Kanda. "Get rid of him. It's past your bedtime brat."

"I'm not a child."

"No, you're an annoying pubescent _adolescent_. Now say goodnight to Princess over there. I've got a motherfucker of a hangover and I can't take noise right now."

"It's not even the morning."

"Is it after midnight?"

"Well yes--"

"Then it's morning. Now shut up and sleep." Cross shut out the light and inhaled deeply on his cigarette. "Idiot." he felt the need to add before shutting the door.

Allen looked to Kanda, and was extremely grateful for the fact that Kanda was beyond angry to even care who that had been.

"So..." Allen drummed his fingers on the window sill awkwardly. "Goodnight." Kanda looked at him long enough for Allen's blush to take over his whole face before finally leaning in. He kissed Allen's cheek lightly and then backed away. He turned around and began walking toward the fence. "Whatever." he said, before hopping over the structure and taking off into the night.

Allen sighed and leaned against the window.

And couldn't wait until the next evening.

The End

-----

BETA-ED BY AWESOME** ICHANGEDMYPENNAME. **Minus most the caps really. So like, IChangedMyPenName. So go read her shit and bug her for updates.

A/N: Okay, this is going too far--I bought a cheap-ass shampoo that makes my scalp snow harder than it is outside right now, why?....Because it smells like Lotus. Or that's what it says anyway. At some point, I think we fangirls just need to say, 'No'. Because my hair is seriously paying for it.

But about the story: I think this is my favorite so far that I've done. (Despite the ultra fluff). I can't quite put my finger on it (no wait, I'm sure it's the leather pants) but it strikes a chord with me. The ending stays, so if you were hoping for further chapters/sequels sorry! But I like these kinds of endings--where it leaves it up to the imagination! But man, I wanna give a shout out to my friend, for being a shit muse (baby you know you're my worl'!). I asked her what I should write next when Kanda was in the park trying not to think of Allen and she was like, "...He starts touching himself?" LOL.

Cross came in FOR NO PURPOSE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HE GOT IN THERE. I was writing and suddenly it was like, 'and then Cross said--' and I was like, "HUH?" and Cross was like, "Ha. Bitch." For those that don't know: 'Shorty' is not in reference to Allen, it is a slang term that means 'a pretty girl/woman'. So lol, if you got the wrong impression.

So today rather than asking you to leave a review I'm going to ask another favor of you: at some point today, I want you to stop what you're doing and just smile! Sometimes you have to make your own happiness, so look on the bright side today!

I love you all, you beautiful girls! Have a wonderful day and God bless you!

-Freakingcage7

P.S. (I think I'm high...on LIFE 8D )


End file.
